Suestory
by I c e - S c r e a m
Summary: Karin dan Toushiro perasaan yang mereka miliki memecahkan kepercayaan dan janji mereka? Apakah mereka akan menyatu? OneShoot. Lihat aja yaa ;b


_**"It started out as a feeling"**_

_Mungkin ini memang berawal dari sebuah perasaan saling menyukai, tapi apakah ini bertahan?_

_**"Which then grew into a hope"**_

_Sekarang, kenapa ini berubah menjadi sebuah harapan? Tapi ini tidak mungkin. _

_**"Which then turned into a quiet thought"**_

_Tapi hari demi hari aku sudah mulai menenangkan pikiranku, layaknya air danau yang tenang…_

_**"Which then turned into a quiet word"**_

_Tapi kini kau datang membawakan kata yang tenang untuk hati ini…._

_**"And then that word grew louder and louder"**_

_Tapi kata itu menjadi seperti sebuah kebohongan. Apa artinya diriku bagimu? _

_**"Til it was a battle cry"**_

_Apakah aku harus berteriak dan menangis? Apa itu berarti bagimu? _

_**"I'll come back when you call me"**_

_Kau memanggilku saat aku dibutuhkan, dan aku akan percaya atas apa yang kau perbuat kepadaku?_

**_"No need to say goodbye"_**

_Tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal, Tetapi ucapan perpisahan pun telah kau ucapkan._

_**"Just because everything's changing"**_

_Hanya karna semua telah berubah, kau hanya memanfaatkanku? Apakah itu yang kau maksud?_

**_"Doesn't mean it's never been this way before"_**

_Bukan berarti aku belum pernah melewati ini, tapi aku hanya menghindar. Itu saja._

**_"All you can do is try to know who your friends are"_**

_Dan kau hanya mencoba untuk mempermainkan hati ini, demi sebuah pertemanan yang tak berarti._

**_"As you head off to the war"_**

_Sudah Lupakanlah, apa yang telah kau janjikan. Jika kau hanya dapat menghianatinya._

**_"Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light"_**

'_Karin, hanya dua pilihan, kau mau mengikuti yang mana? Itu terserah dirimu.'_

**_"You'll come back when it's over"_**

'_Toushiro, apakah jika aku memilih jalan ini. Akankah kau kembali?'_

**_"No need to say goodbye"_**

'_Akanku usahakan, Jaa….Karin. ini bukanlah sebuah perpisahan. Tapi ini awalan.'_

**_"You'll come back when it's over"_**

'_Toushiro, kau akan kembali jika ini semua sudah usai?'_

**_"No need to say goodbye"_**

'_Aku janji!'_

_**"Now we're back to the beginning"**_

_Dan sekarang kita kembali dari awal, dimana kita mulai perbaiki jarak yang mulai pupus itu._

**_"It's just a feeling and no one knows yet"_**

_Ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan, dan semua orang tidak tahu itu, dan inilah rahasia diantara kita berdua._

_**"But just because they can't feel it too"**_

_Tapi karna mereka tidak peka akan apa yang telah kita perbuat._

_**"Doesn't mean that you have to forget"**_

_Bukan berarti kita yang lupa, atas hal itu._

**_"Let your memories grow stronger and stronger"_**

_Buatlah ingatan kita berkembang lebih jauh, untuk selalu mengingatnya._

**_"'Til they're before your eyes"_**

_Sampai kenangan itu di depan matamu dan mataku, _

**_"You'll come back when they call you"_**

_Dan kau kembali saat aku memanggilmu, saat dimana kau meninggalkan jejak kenangan itu di ingatanku._

**_"No need to say goodbye"_**

_Sekarang tak ada lagi yang namanya ucapan selamat tinggal._

_**"You'll come back when they call you"**_

_Dan aku selalu memanggilmu, dank au juga selalu datang. Untuk menpati janjimu._

_**"No need to say goodbye"**_

_Tak ada lagi yang namanya ucapan perpisahan, sekarang kita bersama selamanya. _

**`_Karin Kurosaki berumur 17 tahun, mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang menyebrang jalan. Tersangka yang menabrak korban meninggalkannya begitu saja. Terdapat luka parah yang berada di kepala, akibat terbentur trotoar dan mendapatkan luka ringan yang banyak. Karin Kurosaki mengalami Amnesia yang berkepajangan.`_**

**_`Toushiro Hitsugaya seorang Shinigami yang mengalami luka sangat parah saat winter war berlangsung. Mengalami Amnesia, dan patah tulang dibagian kaki. Dan Toushiro masih berumur 19 tahun.`_**

_Mungkin memang perasaan itu adalah kekuatan yang besar, dan tidak dapat mengalahkan apapun. Tapi ucapan adalah sebuah perangkap besar yang dapat melukai apapun yang ada di sekitar…. Hanya itu yang dapat ku sampaikan. _

"_Karin! Yuki menangis! Bantu aku!" aku hanya bisa tertawa, karna tangisan bayi dan suara itu. Aku mendapatkan apa yang dapat mengisi hati ini….. dan berharap ini akan berlangsung lama da-_

"_Karin?! Apa yang kamu lakukan cepat bantu aku!" _

"_Eh?! Maafkan aku Toushiro. Haha, ayah macam apa kau ini? Menenagkan anak sendiri tidak bisa, merepotkan." Hanya tawa kami, ehm…, maksudku aku dan Toushiro yang mengisi ruangan kami ini._

"_Ma…m…mama….,P…pa…paa…..papaaahh…."_

"_Yuki! Apa itu mama papa yang kamu ucapkan? Tadi?" Toushiro lebih banyak berbicara sekarang. _

"_MAMA! PAPA!" _

"_Toushiro! Itu kata pertamanya Yuki!" _

"_Ya! Itu kata pertamanya!" _

_Toushiro menggendong Yuki dan mengayunkanya berputar. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya,Inilah yang kuinginkan selama ini. Terimakasih Kami-sama. Ini adalah sebuah perjalan yang indah yang pernah ku alami. Dan terima kasih atas hadiah yang menggemaskan nan Genius yang kau berikan untuk kami. Kami akan merawatnya dengan baik. Terima kasih untuk terakhi kali dan kami menyayangimu…._

_ -The End-  
_

_Nyooo;3 Bagaimana, bagaimana? bagus tidak? hehe;D _

_Kalo jelek maklum yaa;b soalnya baru pertama kali Ice-Cream ngepost cerita hihii XD_

_Tapi Arigatou ya, yang udah bacaa hehe;3 btw itu lyric dari lagu The Call ost nya Narnia yang Prince Caspian hehe;D _

_jangan Lupa reviewnya yaa;D Jaa Ne! _


End file.
